Interdimensional Burglary
by NAFC19
Summary: When Gwen Stacy's house is burgled in Earth-65, she thinks that it's a standalone event. But when a house in Earth-1610 is burgled too - a much larger plot becomes apparent. One that ultimately encompasses six separate universes and threatens the livelihoods of the entire Spider-Gang and their families.
1. I'm sorry, we've been what?

***I do not own any of the properties featured in this story.***

**_Chapter 1_**

Ah, pepperoni pizza. What would I do without you? I love it almost as much as my dad. Post 'trying to arrest me' dad, anyway. I love pepperoni pizza _far _more than trying-to-arrest-Spider-Woman dad.

Perched up on a rooftop in downtown Manhattan, with an open pizza box and phone by my side, observing the world below me, everything seemed oddly nice. No-one was screaming, didn't sound like anyone was getting robbed, no cars were crashing, so… weirdly okay. New York is just chilling at the moment.

Chewing my way through another slice of Toby's famous pepperoni, I scrolled through the news and saw another episode of 'Just the Facts' had been released. Can't wait to see what my best mate JJJ has blamed me for this week.

*RING*

That'll have to wait. Dad was calling me – on Gwen's phone. Not Spider-Woman's phone. Activate 'Gwen Mode'.

"Hey, Dad."

"Gwen. Hey. Listen, I need you to come home as soon as you can."

"Dad, I've got band practice in a few minutes."

Oh, crap. I've got band practice in a sec.

"Yeah, come home as soon as it's done."

"Why?"

"We've been robbed."

"I'm sorry, we've what?"

"Our house has been burgled."

Oh, no, no, no. I've got so much Spider-Woman crap hidden in my room. If they found it or uncovered it I am so screwed.

"That's not good." I said.

"Yeah. It's not. Cops are here, no rush, but I need you to create an itemised list of all the stuff you have missing."

"They robbed my stuff, too?"

"Yeah. Seem to have taken your PS4, laptop, all the valuable stuff."

"Is my drumkit okay?"

"Yeah. Too bulky. It's fine."

I rolled my head back and sighed. Phew.

"Okay, I'll be home in an hour."

"Great. See you then."

"See ya."

I hung up the phone and swallowed the last piece of my pizza. Dad didn't seem to have any undertones in his voice that he knew something he wasn't letting on, which probably means it was just a grab and go type of theft. Weren't looking for anything specific. Which also means that they weren't thorough about it, and probably means Dad won't find out that his former 'Public Enemy Number One' is his daughter.

I should get going.

I pulled my mask back down, brushed off my hands, and took off, throwing the box into a nearby trash can. Forty metres, frisbee throw – nothing but net. _Textbook, Gwen, textbook._

A buzz in my mask and a notification appeared on my left eye screen. Dad's calling me again. Lost faith in the cops ability to solve crimes? Unlikely.

"Hello?"

"Spider-Woman, I might need your help."

"Uh-huh." I said. "What with?"

"My house has been robbed."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that." I said. "I'm not exactly rolling in dough at the moment, though."

"I don't want your money." He said.

"Then what do you want?" I asked.

"I'm worried this was a targeted attack. I'm the police commissioner, so it's not beyond reason that they're trying to blackmail me. They failed in getting any important documents or any real blackmail material."

"So what's your problem?" I asked, confused.

"Well, they failed in what could well have been there main goal, so I'm concerned they'll go after my daughter."

Woah. That got intense.

"Could you… I know this is a lot to ask… but, could you look out for her?"

I almost laughed out loud. Sure, I'll look out for myself.

"I'll do that." I said. "Where can I find her?"

"She said she has band practice in a couple of minutes. 27 Adams Street. That's where they practice."

"I'll head right over." I said. I was in fact going to do that.

"Thanks, Spider-Woman." He said. "Don't make it too obvious. She doesn't like it when I'm too 'overprotective'."

"I feel that. See ya."

I hung up the phone and swung the last few blocks, landing on the roof where I'd stashed one of several backpacks containing changes of clothes, a toothbrush, general hygiene stuff. I quickly changed, grabbed my drumsticks, and took the backpack with me. I walked into the stairwell and down to the second floor.

I checked the window in the door, made sure it was my band in there, and opened it.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late."

"That's alright." MJ said. "What kept you?"

"Our house has been robbed, apparently. I was talking with dad."

"Oh, no, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Dad had it insured."

"Come on, let's get started." Betty said.

"Sure." I said, dropping my bag down by the drumkit and plopping myself down on the stool.

"Alright. Let's start with _'Adrian Adamms', _okay?"

Murmurs of agreement echoed the idea, and Gwen started out with the beat.

'_I know Adrian Adamms,  
He wouldn't bother to hurt me,  
Don't try to try and convince me,  
You won't find much success there.'_

That verse is a part of the newest _Mary Janes _single. It's only the second one I've helped write. It's pretty much garbage, yeah, but who knows? It could be really popular.

All the while we were practicing, I couldn't stop thinking about the robbery.

Why were we targeted? It could well be because Dad's the commissioner. It could also be because it's someone who's figure out my identity and wants to hurt me.

Never thought I'd say this, but I'd prefer Dad to be the target.

After practice ended, everyone said their goodbyes and we agreed on the same time tomorrow. I stayed behind for a moment and ducked into a bathroom, changing back into my costume. I've got a bit of detective work to do.

I checked my spider-phone for messages, and there was one from Miles. (Peni and I had figured out a way to make inter-dimensional messaging work, and also given Spider-Noir a phone because we wanted him to trip out even more than with the Rubik's Cube).

_Gwanda: What's the point of attacking Rhino with electric webs? They don't have any effect.  
Fat Peter: Peni, I think you should find some heavy objects that you can drop on him – it'll stun him.  
Peni: That could work…  
Fat Peter: Worked for me once.  
__***NEW* Spider-Kid: Hey guys, my house has just been robbed…**_

Uh, oh. That's not good.


	2. I mean, it could be a coincidence?

**_Chapter 2_**

It could be a coincidence. It could just be a connection I've made out of nothing. There could be zero link between them. But, it is an almighty coincidence if two universe's respective spider-people had their houses robbed on the _same day._

What are the odds?

I'll go through it with you.

2.6 million apartments in New York City. We'll assume it's the same across both universes.  
165 burglaries in 2016 in my NYC. Probably similar in Miles' dimension. Let's be generous and say there's one a day.

The odds that my house would be robbed on any given day is 1 in 2.6 million. The odds that Miles' house would be robbed is similar.

The odds that both would be burgled on the same day? _1.48 x 10 to the negative 13._

_0.000000000000148 percent._

Essentially zero.

This was probably not a coincidence.

I shared this with the group.

_Gwanda: Guys, I don't think this was a coincidence.  
Fat Peter: What makes you say that?  
Gwanda: You want me to go through the statistics?  
Fat Peter: No.  
Gwanda: Just know the odds are low.  
Spider-Kid: How low?  
Gwanda: 1.48*10^-13  
Spider-Kid: That's a lot of zeroes in front of the number.  
Gwanda: A _lot._  
Peni: Well, if it happens again, we know it definitely isn't a coincidence.  
Noir: It's definitely targeted.  
Fat Peter: It's not. It's just a spooky coincidence. I've seen this a million times.  
__**Fat Peter has changed the nickname for Gwen Stacy to ParanoidGwen**__  
ParanoidGwen: Something just seems off Peter.  
Paranoid Gwen: Peter?  
Paranoid Gwen: Have you been robbed too?  
__**Fat Peter has changed the nickname for Gwen Stacy to Gwanda  
Fat Peter has changed his own nickname to NeverDoubtGwen**__  
NeverDoubtGwen: Yes._

Damn.

_Gwanda: Miles, I'm going to head over to your dimension in a sec, see what's going on.  
Spider-Kid: They didn't take much. Just a grab and go type of thing. They got my watch.  
Gwanda: Wait, really?_

I hurriedly called up Dad.

"Hey, Gwen, you able to come home in a second?"

"Yeah, Dad, I'll be right over. Did the thieves get the watch off my desk?"

"No, it's fine. I saw it earlier."

"Phew. Thanks Dad. I'll be over in a sec."

The 'watch' was my interdimensional travel watch. We'd all gotten one when Peni and I figured out how to make more stable travel between dimensions.

So mine was still there.

_Gwanda: Is anyone else missing their watch?  
Noir: No.  
Peni: Nope.  
Porker: Not me.  
Fat Peter: Yeah mine's still here.  
Gwanda: That must mean whoever robbed us wasn't stealing the watches as a primary goal.  
Spider-Kid: You reckon they just picked it up by accident?  
Gwanda: I dunno. Hopefully. If they did, it means they have their own way of getting around.  
Spider-Kid: Around what?  
Fat Peter: Around dimensions, Miles.  
Gwanda: yeah._

Of course, if they stole Miles' watch intentionally, it meant that a) they knew what it did, and b) they knew what they were going to do with it.

Time to go see Dad.

I swung over to the roof of my building and quickly threw a jacket on. I could get away with the 'black leggings' look, but wearing the whole costume was a bit suspicious. I stuffed my mask into my bag and dropped the hood into the jacket. Not ideal, but Dad wouldn't notice.

I headed down the stairwell. Who knows what I'd see?

Cops. That's what I'd see.

"Hey, Dad." I said, arriving outside our door on the fourth floor.

"Gwen! Are you okay?" Dad asked, pulling me into a tight hug.

"I'm fine, Dad. How are you?"

"Been better." Dad said. "Craig, can you take Gwen through to her room? She'll put together that list for you."

"I can walk to my bedroom, Dad." I said.

"I know. It's a procedure after a crime to escort the victim through the house."

I know that. Being Spider-Woman gives certain perks. But, I can hardly say 'I know' to Dad. Way too risky.

"Right." I said, following Craig through to my bedroom.

The entire place had been turned upside down. All the pillows I'd so carefully thrown onto my bed this morning? In even _less _order than they were then. Somehow.

I ran through the mental checklist.

PS4? Gone.  
Laptop? Gone.  
Phone? Had them on me, no problems there.  
Pristine condition copy of Richard Starkey's biography? Gone. Damnit.

"I'll leave you to look around." Craig said.

"Thanks." I mumbled, before letting my head roll back onto my shoulders and sighing. Damn.

First things first. I checked the hidden compartment in my mattress. Untouched. Everything I had in there (web fluid recipe, spare web shooters, prototype gadget notebook, spare mask and other nick-nacks) was fine. Nothing was missing.

Okay. Means that my identity is safe, by the looks of things. One positive.

I checked my desk next. Interdimensional travel watch – check. Yes.

I continued checking the various other parts of my room and discovered it had only really been a cursory glance through. They'd only taken the most obvious stuff.

Why go to all this effort?

There's a dozen apartments on this floor alone. All of them have comparatively nice stuff. And none of them have the commissioner of police living in them. Except this one.

That means, unless the burglar was a total idiot, or just unlucky, that I was the target. Someone who knows that Spider-Woman lives there. And someone who knows about Miles, too. And Peter.

I threw together the list of stuff missing, and hurriedly packed a few things into a bag. I needed to visit Miles. Put together a game plan.

With list in hand, I left my room and handed it to Craig. "Thanks, Gwen." He said.

"No worries." I said. Turning to Dad, I continued. "I'm heading over to MJ's house for the night."

"Might be best, actually. Just in case." Dad said.

Awesome.

"Thanks. See ya Dad."

"Have a good night, Gwen."

"I will!" I said, ducking in to the stairwell and heading up to the roof.

My spider-phone buzzed. Dad.

Wow? Does he not trust me? I mean, he shouldn't, given that I'm not even going close to MJ's house. It's actually a good stance to take, really. I wish I could tell him I'm Spider-Woman. That would make things way easier. But he'd get too protective of me too fast. He called on outside help to make sure I was fine walking home.

It's good that he cares about me. I guess he doesn't what to lose me like he did… well, anyway.

"Hello?"

"Spider-Woman. Gwen's going to her friend's house tonight. Thanks for watching her."

"My pleasure. I'll make sure she gets there safe?"

"No, that's okay. I don't think there's too much risk. She'll be fine."

He does actually trust me. Wow. Now I feel bad.

"Okay. Let me know if I can do anything else."

"Will do. Have a good night."

"Thanks, you too."

I hung up the phone. I hate going behind his back like this. But, duty calls.

I called up MJ.

"Hello?"

"Hey, MJ. It's me. Can you do me a favour?"

"If your Dad calls, you're at my place."

"Thanks, MJ. I appreciate it."

"Anything. Where are you going now?"

"Investigating an interdimensional anomaly."

"Sounds exciting. Have fun."

"Will do." I laughed, before hanging up again.

Right. Alibi has been setup.

Time to go and see what's happening.


	3. Maybe this was planned?

_NeverDoubtGwen: I'll head over too. Just give me a moment._

Back up. Awesome.

Always good to have three people doing stuff.

I hopped over to Miles' dimension and landed, gracefully as always, on the rooftop of my apartment building – albeit in the wrong dimension.

I did actually check the records – George and Gwen Stacy do in fact live in the same apartment as Dad and I do. Only real difference is I'm 'Gwendolyn' and this Miles' version of me is 'Gwendolyne'. And a few other differences but we're pretty much the same.

Anyway, Miles was in Brooklyn. I had some travelling to do.

I have a stash of spare web fluid in my backpack at all times (good thing too, because I forgot to pack more) and found twelve canisters. May not sound like a lot, but that's probably enough to wrap the Empire State Building in web twice over. I've never actually checked, but know it's a lot. Plus the two in my web shooters, and one in the small compartment on each of the shooters (you know, for _real _emergencies), I had plenty of fluid to get me through. I didn't know what I'd find, but when the Spider-Gang is involved, who _knows _what'll happen.

I decided to swing to Brooklyn. It wasn't far. Not really. Good chance to catch the sights. I don't get to do that much, really, considering how much I get to swing around. Also, the aesthetic in Miles' universe isn't as… purple, as mine is. It's quite weird, actually.

Anyway, I swung over to the Morales house, and took off my mask and hood again, threw on my jacket, and went back to the whole 'black leggings and jacket' look that had my dad convinced I was wearing normal clothes.

Good costume design is important, people. It's gotta be multi-purpose.

I perched myself on top of a nearby rooftop, and eyed Miles' house. Swarming with police officers. How would I play this? I'd met his parents before, but what _possible _reason could I have for being here? Other than just being plain nosy.

You'll need a plan

Yeah, no duh, Spider-Sense. It's lucky you're not this slow on the uptake when warning me about danger.

Okay… I'll say Miles texted me and said that something of mine had been stolen? No, I've never been there for any period of time. Miles asked me to come down? No, that's just plain idiotic.

_Spider-Kid: Anyone who's coming, the house is full of cops at the moment.  
Spider-Kid: Come in through the window, top floor, second on the right from the south.  
Spider-Kid: That's my room.  
Gwanda: Can do._

And just like that, Miles comes to the rescue with impeccable timing.

I took the easier route Miles proposed and swung into his room.

"Hey, Miles."

"Gwen! Hey." He said, doing his best to play it cool. The two of us had grown quite close over the last few adventures. It's always good to see him.

"How is everything?" I asked.

"Well, you know, can't complain." He said. "Well, I can, but it's fine. Nothing too valuable was stolen. All my notebooks are at school. Except for that one, but they left that."

"Good…" I said. "Did the cops find any fingerprints?"

"No." He said. "Did they find any at yours?"

"No, they couldn't find any. Not even mine. I heard an officer talking to Dad when I was there."

"Not even yours? They must have cleaned every surface in there."

"I know. It's not good – especially if you want to, you know, find the people responsible."

"Yeah."

The two of us continued our little conversation, checking various things for clues that might help us. The MO was the same – it had to be an interdimensional traveller, likely originating from Miles' dimension as they stole the watch from him but not Peter or I, and that raised several questions. For instance, if you stole interdimensional travelling technology, and knew the identities of at least three dimensions' spider-beings – why in the hell would you steal pedestrian stuff like laptops, phones and games consoles? Why not just stick to one universe?

Something caught my eye.

"Hey, Miles, you seen this?" I said, picking up an invitation to a dance happening two days from now, Saturday the 16th.

"No. What is it?"

"It's an invitation. To a dance of some kind."

"Who's it addressed to?"

"Felicia Hardy." I said, furrowing my brow. Wasn't that…

"That Black Cat?!" Miles said. "You think she did this?"

"Seems odd that she'd leave such an obvious clue, if it was her. Especially since she cleaned my room so thoroughly the police couldn't even find my own fingerprints."

"Yeah, but still… the fact that her name is there is interesting."

"Interesting, for sure. But maybe someone is trying to set her up? I don't know about yours, but my version of the Black Cat is so thorough and well-practiced that the police can't even pin half the stuff she's done on her, due to lack of evidence."

"I agree, such a 'smoking gun' is highly unusual." A new voice entered the room through the window. Peter B, making a grand entrance, as per usual.

"Hey, Pete." I said.

"Hey, Peter." Miles said.

"Hey, guys." Peter said. "I found one of her knuckle guards in my place."

"No way." I said. "This is far too obvious."

"Did you get anything, Gwen?" Miles asked.

"Not that I saw when I was in there." I said. "But Dad is the commissioner, so it's possible they did an extra thorough sweep of the place."

"And his former greatest adversary, Spider-Woman, is living, literally, right under his nose. Classic." Peter said.

I eyed him for a moment and said. "So, how do we follow this?"

"We go to the ball, I guess." Peter said. "You got a dress?"

"No, Peter, I didn't bring a dress."

"You might not need one." Miles said.

"Huh?" Peter and I both said.

"Look. It says costume party on the back. We can just go in our spider-person costumes."

"That's lucky." Peter said.

"Lucky? Or planned?" I said.

A theory was beginning to form in my mind. It didn't make sense that the Black Cat, thief extraordinaire, would steal interdimensional travel technology, and then rob the houses of several spider-beings throughout the multiverse, just for their stuff.

Maybe she was aiming for something else. Maybe she wanted the Spider-Gang to unite again.

But if that's true, why would she want that?

"Why would you say it's planned?" Peter asked.

"Peter, it just doesn't make sense." I started. "Black Cat is a ridiculously successful criminal. Why would she travel through dimensions to three random people's houses just for their stuff? She clearly knew who we were, if it was her."

"But why would she want that?" Miles asked.

"Maybe she's trying to get the Spider-Gang together without actually telling us that's her goal. Maybe there's some big threat that we don't know about that she's trying to warn us about." I said.

"You know, she's done wackier stuff in my time." Peter said. "I think you might be on to something."

"Yeah, that sounds pretty realistic, actually." Miles said.

"Thanks." I said. "So, shall we go to this dance and see if we can figure out what's really going on?"

"Yeah." Peter said.

"Absolutely." Miles said.


	4. Are we really doing this?

"Hey, Gwendolyn."

That was a mistake. Telling Peter what 'Gwen' was short for. Mistake.

I gave him a bit of a look. "Yes?" I asked, as sweetly as I could muster.

"Why 'Gwendolyn'?"

"You and my Peter are the exact same person."

"That – is correct."

"I know it's correct."

"On one hand, my Gwen was not anything like you."

"How so?"

"Well, for one thing… her name had an 'E' on the end."

"Is… that it?" I asked.

"And she wasn't Spider-Woman." Peter replied.

"And… that's it?"

"No, there were some other things too."

"If you're just going to keep going with superficial stuff please just list them all for me."

"No – she wasn't as badass or as cool as you are."

"Okay, I'm sorry to interrupt what is clearly a very 'friends reunited' type of moment between the two of you but are we going to do this?" Miles asked.

"Come on, Miles, my Gwen's dead and so is her Peter. Give us a second!"

"Right, sorry." Miles said. "Wait, your Gwen's dead?!"

"From what I can tell, it's something of a recurring theme." I said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Umm… when was the last time you met literally any other Gwen Stacy? How many universes have we been to now? Seventeen?"

"Oh." Miles said.

"And she did exist at some point in a lot of them." Peter said.

"Yes, thank you, Peter." I said.

"What?"

"From my own experience, Gwen Stacy has a 94% mortality rate and that's quite bad."

"Yes."

"Great. Let's get going." I said.

"Is this a Hallowe'en party?" Miles asked.

"Ye-es?" Peter said tentatively.

"Okay, so, why's it happening in October?"

"What do you mean? Hallowe'en is in October."

"It's in May." Miles said.

"Mine's in October too, man." I said.

"Okay, so, another dimensional anomaly. That's fine we'll circle back to that." Peter said. "Let's go inside and see if we can find the Black Cat."

The three of us jumped off of the roof of the building we were perched on and made our way over to the party building. Empire State University. That's where Peter wanted to go.

_Not now, Gwen, good grief._

*Dangerous to think about this topic*

_A hurr durr I'm Gwen's Spider-Sense look at me hurr durr._

"Let's split up once we're inside. If you see Felicia then alert the others." Peter said.

"Can do." I replied.

"Sure." Miles said.

As we wandered in, numerous people were dressed as either the classic 'Earth-1610 Spider-Man' or as the new 'Earth-1610 Spider-Man'. Peter and Miles blended in pretty well. I didn't. And boy was I reminded of it.

"Oh, my, god. I love your costume!" One woman said to me. "It's so weird and not Spider-Man like at all."

_No way._

"Yeah, it's a cosplay idea I came up with. Mix and match elements of your favourite characters." I replied.

"Wow. I'm so trying that next time."

"Knock yourself out." I said.

Now, to find the Black Cat. Peter called her Felicia on the way in. That was weird. He's probably got some history with her. He must have been a right scoundrel back in the day.

"Hey, get off me, creep!" A woman dressed in a skeleton outfit was trying to push a man (a good 6'4) away from her. He was dressed like the rhino. Almost poetic, that.

Well, duty calls even in a different dimension.

Running over to the altercation, dodging between various people, I grabbed the dude's arm and yanked it away from the girl. She quickly ran away into the crowd.

"Hey!" The guy screeched.

"Don't be such a creep, dude." I said. "She says no, she means no." I started to walk away.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" The guy yelled. I stopped and turned around.

"You're almost a foot taller than I am. Going the other way is just pathetic, man."

That shut him up. Problem solved.

Now, back to business. Black Cat.

My spider-sense, which is actually useful in most situations except emotionally related ones, wasn't going off. She wasn't near me.

I walked around a bit more and walked past '_Mysterio's Hall of Mystery!' _where a pretty realistic looking Mysterio was chilling out. There was a _lot _of Spider-Man themed adversaries and cosplay happening here. I did see someone wearing a costume similar to mine. I guess they either a) Saw me during one of my numerous jaunts here with the Spider-Gang or b) Was just spookily close to my costume when designing their own. I'll leave that to your interpretation.

About half an hour in, my spider-sense started going off again. With useful information!

*Target nearby.*

I'd snuck away to the top of a piece of scaffolding to observe for a while. No-one was close.

_Do you even know who we're after?!_

*…*

_Come on._

*Yes.*

_Who, then?_

*The person behind you.*

Thankfully it kicked in just in time. I rolled to my left and turned, jumping up and landing in an attack position. Felicia Hardy was sitting calmly where I'd been just seconds before. The exact spot.

*She only just arrived.*

If she hadn't, I probably would have noticed.

"Hey there, Spider."

"Hey." I said. Strong openers weren't exactly my strong point.

"I see you and the others found my notes."

"Yeah." I half-lied. Didn't find mine.

"What do you think is happening, here?"

"Well, you're not an idiot and you never leave physical evidence, so something was up the minute we saw that stuff. Especially something as obvious as an invite to a Hallowe'en party. Why would you have that on you at a burglary?!"

"I need your help."

F*cking _nailed it._

"What with?"

"I was hired by the Maggia families to do some work. I thought I could control them, but they've released a member of the sinister six in each of your dimensions in an effort to kill all six of you and eliminate any resistance to their plans."

"What are their plans? And don't say 'multiverse domination', please."

"Multiverse domination."

"What. Did. I. Just. Say?"

"That's their plans!"

At this point, Peter and Miles both swung in and landed next to me.

"Hey, boys." Felicia said.

"Felicia." Peter said.

"Hi, miss." Miles said.

"What's going on?" Peter asked. "You alright, Gwen?"

"Yeah." I said. "Apparently the Maggia want to take over the entire multiverse and kill us all."

"You nailed it."

"Thanks, Miles."

"And don't forget the sinister six in each of your dimensions. Ciao!" Felicia said, before turning tail and leaving the party.

"What did she mean?" Peter asked.

"She said the Maggia have released a member of the sinister six in each of our respective dimensions."

"Oh, crap."

"Yeah." I said.

"This could be bad." Peter said.

"It has the potential." I said.

"Where do you think they are?" Miles asked.

And, in a feat of almost _comedic _timing, some screams were heard from the floor on the other side of the courtyard.

"What's going on?" Peter asked.

"Looks like the sinister six came to us." I said.

"Who is it?"

"Dunno." I said.

People began running away from the party, and the three of us sprung into action.

"Connect the voice channels in our masks!" Peter said, swinging away. I activated my mask's channel and dived off the scaffolding, swinging off of a beam in the roof. Miles followed suit. We met back up in the courtyard.

"Green lightning bolts." I said.

"Electro." Peter confirmed my suspicions.

Electro had grabbed two civilians in his electricity and was essentially torturing him.

"Miles, Gwen and I will weaken him, you grab those civilians and keep them safe!" Peter said, and the two of us swung up and away.

"Peter! There's two generators in the courtyard for the lights and food and everything. If we take those out, his power source will be weakened!"

"Smart! I'll take the one on the left, you the right."

Works for me. I looped around a flagpole hanging out the side of a building and dived downwards, firing electric webs at the battery, overloading it. As I came crashing down, I put my fist through the top of the generator, effectively destroying it. Peter did the same to his.

Electro angered significantly and dropped the two people he was holding. Miles rushed in to save them while Electro went to work on Peter and I. I danced around his attacks, but one of them caught me on the right arm and put a black mark up my upper arm.

"OI!" I yelled. "I just had it dry-cleaned, Max!"

"Pests!" Electro yelled out.

Peter took advantage of my distraction and webbed his face up, allowing the three of us to team up, and do one of our classic one, two, three kick in the face attacks. You may have seen one when we were trying to defeat Fisk and his goons?

This was enough to get Electro on the ground, and we webbed him up.

"Wow. He is _much _harder to defeat on your own." I said.

"Nice work guys." Peter said. "Miles, call the cops in and we'll get out of here. We'll go back to your dorm and consider what to do next."

"Sure thing." Miles said, calling 119 (His universe has 119 as the emergency number).


End file.
